Kueran Hersalor
Personality Kueran puts on an air of confidence with everything he does. He's known to be charming, sarcastic, and seems to know exactly what to say to get what he wants out of someone. He can also come off as a bit cold and subjective when it comes to judging people, and once the facade of charm is pulled off, he's full-on manipulative and ruthless in his pursuits. Most of this exploitive nature came about once he had come under the control of The Queen of Air and Darkness, as he became an influencer and information-gatherer due to his natural wit and ability to either enthrall or intimidate others into giving him what he wants. He's very good at convincing people into thinking what he says is the truth, sometimes even himself. Appearance Kueran is most often seen either in his mithral plate and shield adorned with the symbol of the Queen of Air and Darkness when he's delving into dungeons and temples, or in semi-formal attire when he's gathering information or in downtime between missions from his patron. He keeps his hair short and out of his face to make sure it doesn't get in his way while fighting, and he has a small cut on his right ear from one of the first fights he got into before he was properly trained on how to fight. His eyes are a bright blue, sharing the same eye shape as both Adlynn and their mother, and he somewhat abhors that fact as it's simply something else that ties him to his family. History Early Life Kueran spent nearly 200 years in Saanyas, living a relatively normal life. It was only near the end of his second century did things got interesting for him. It was then that his mother Lillith shared her and his father's secret of serving in The Queen of Summers Court. Kueran's immediate reaction was of shock and somewhat terror, as he had grown up hearing and learning of just how powerful and dangerous archfey could be. He begged his parents to cut their connection to the Summer Court and, after they refused to, even resorted to trying to beg Titania herself to relieve them of their service. She also refused, taking insult to his claims that affiliation with her would only bring danger to their family, and casting him away from the Court and banning him from returning. When he came to his parents about what had happened, they still would not cut their ties with Titania. In his anger that they would not listen to him, he left his home to find a solution to this himself and to avoid Titania's possible wrath. Joining the Queen of Air and Darkness The first few years of his journeying left him hopeless- there was no known way that he could find to sever a bond like that as an outsider. He had a growing fear of returning home should Titania take further offense at him trying to find information relating to that and take action against him, possibly turning his own parents against him. This thought spiraled into paranoia that Titania's forces may be anywhere, ready to strike him down for his wronging in her Court. Then, one moonless night while he was traveling, his answers all seemed to come to him in a trance. A way to get power. A way to protect himself from the Summer Court and all other enemies that might stand against him. A way to separate Titania from his family for good. Though he was aware of Queen Mab's reputation and had his own hesitancy about using an archfey to help separate his family from another one, his own fear and an almost morbid curiosity about what answers this could grant him led him to agree. Upon coming out of his trance he had discovered he had been given gifts from his new protector and patron, and his journey ''really ''began. Severing The Bond Relationships Adlynn Hersalor Even with his disgust with his parents, Kueran made sure to keep in contact with his sister. The two sent letters back and forth for the sixty years he had left home before their parents' disappearance, and after that, he cut off communication altogether. His business with The Queen of Air and Darkness took precedence, and he didn't want to get her involved. A part of him hoped he would be able to take her away from home before their parents showed her the Summer Court and Titania could tempt her into joining. Alas, life had its own plans for the both of them, and he had to hear of his sister's fight against his own patron to save their parents. He had seemed to lose any faith that she was separated from the Summer Court, even going so far as to attack her when the two met briefly after she insisted he leave Queen Mab. Since his denouncement of Mab a few years afterwards, their relationship has slowly been recovering. Lucien Amareth Though this relationship didn't start until after the Battle of Phandalin, it is one of the longest and most personal relationships he has had with anyone. The two met in Skagbottom a few months after Mab's attempt to take over the Material Plane, hitting it off almost instantly and sharing a few drinks and a night together. The two kept bumping into each other over the months until eventually they mutually agreed to keep in touch to arrange these get-togethers. Kueran didn't realize quite how close he had gotten with Lucien for several years, and by then they had gotten to know quite a bit about each other's pasts in vague terms, which both were more comfortable with anyway. Abilities Race= High Elf -Darkvision -Advantage on magical charming -Message cantrip -Elvish, Common, Sylvan |-|Class= Paladin -Divine Smite -Lay On Hands -Channel Divinity: Conjure Duplicate, Poison Strike -Multiattack -Oath Spells: Charm Person, Expeditious Retreat, Invisibility, Mirror Image -Aura of Treachery: Cull the Herd, Treacherous Strike Trivia * Kueran's alias, Vaalyun Ravatris, is simply a combination of two of the adult names he had considered. Since he had not shared them with anyone, he has no fear of anyone making the connection. * He once was turned into a kitten after angering a sorceress during a night of drinking. He had woken up unable to speak, unable to cast any of his spells, and worst of all, unable to fix it on his own. He still retained a few cat-like traits after this unfortunate incident. Category:DnD Category:Trauma Kids Category:NPCs Category:Lei